A New Force
by Toothless02
Summary: Kylo Ren looked down on the fallen scavenger. "What I want to do is guide you, teach you the was of the Force. You can become very powerful, you just need guidance. You and I can rule side by side. We will become unstoppable or you can spend the rest of your life behind bars. The choice is yours." Rey looked up at him, face stained with tears. "Fine, I will train with you."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star wars or the characters.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Captured**

I ran, I ran as fast as I could away from the fight. BB-8 following close behind. My heart was pounding so hard that it was making it hard to breath. Once we were a good distance away from the fight, Rey came to a halt with BB-8 crashing into her leg making an upset sound.

"BB-8, listen carefully." The little BB unit made a little noise to indicate that he was listening. "You need to go and take the map out of here. Don't follow me, in fact, go the opposite direction that I go."

The robot shook his head; he was a very stubborn one. "Please BB-8 you have to take the map as far away from here, once it is safe come back and find me." BB-8 nodded understanding what she was asking of him.

All of a sudden they heard the sound of a ship; they looked up to see that more of the First Order ships were coming to attack. Without another word they both went their separate ways. Rey ran as fast as she could so she would not be close to the BB-8 unit.

She only stopped when she heard the sound of a lightsaber and hid in between to big rocks that went on for quite a while. Getting her blaster at the ready she could hear the hum of the lightsaber drawing closer. Sweat was falling from her forehead causing her to wipe it away.

Once her hand lowered front her face ha was standing there. The lightsaber user standing there in front of her with their lightsaber at the ready. From what Rey thought it was a man under the cloak, gloves and mask. Damn, that stupid mask.

He slowly started to approach her with his lightsaber ready to kill. She brought up her blaster and started to shoot at him. He blocked her fires with an ease, as if they were nothing. Slowly he picked up his pace walking towards her causing her to walk backwards. It turned out that thee were multiple rocks that created a little trench.

Franticly looking for an escape she started to climb the wall still shooting at him. He stayed on the ground till he jumped up to where she was causing her to fall a good 5 feet, landing hard on her back knocking the wind out of her.

Vision going fuzzy; she got up to see that he did a flip off the rock and landing gracefully on his two feet. Once she was on her own feet she put her blaster back up to shoot up at him but froze. She couldn't any part of her body.

The hooded figure slowly circled the girl only stopping to ask her the question: "Where is the map to Luke Skywalker?" He asked with a harsh tone, making him even scarier with his mask on.

The only part that she could move was her mouth. "I don't know what map you're talking about." She spat at him.

"The BB-8 unit! Where is it, it has the map! I know that you know where it is!" She could tell that he was angry with her.

"I've never seen or heard of a BB-8 unit before." She said with fear in her voice which he must have sensed because the next thing she was his hand only inches away from her face. There was pain in her head. She closed her eyes; it felt like someone was stabbing her with a knife in the head. After a few minutes the pain was gone and she let out a breath/ sigh of relief to have that horrible feeling.

"You have seen it!" He said with tone a little lighter. He turned off his lightsaber. She felt herself go free. "All I needed is right here in front of me."

The last thing that she remembered was falling unconscious into someone's arms.

Kylo Ren carried her away to his ship bridal style in her arms followed by a group of storm troopers killing anyone who got in their way.

The ex storm trooper Finn saw Rey being taken by the First Order and started to run after the ship caring Rey. He was too late; the ship took off seconds before he could get to it.

On the ship they were getting prepared to jump into light speed. "Sir, what do you want us to do with the girl? Sir." The lead officer storm trooper asked Kylo Ren.

"Put her in my quarters for now." He said. With a nod the storm trooper took off to complete the task at hand. Kylo Ren walked to the cockpit and watches the battle from underneath them with a grin on his face but that shortly changed. In the distance he noticed a fleet off ships.

"Sir, it's the Resistance!" The co polite yells to him.

"Get us to Starkiller now!" He said coming to where the pilots were seated.

"Yes sir." He said. The rest of the storm trooper strapped themselves into the guns to attack anything that came to close to them.

It took them a while till they where out of orbit of the planet. _Damn the resistance._ Kylo thought to himself. Soon enough they were in light speed on their way to Starkiller.

 **AN: Hey I hoped you guys enjoyed my new story. I will be posting the next chapter and will try to make it longer. Please review!**

 **P.S Happy Holidays and New Years**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star wars or the characters.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Interrogation**

"Sir," One of the storm troopers said disturbing his thoughts "Supreme Snoke wants you to make contact with him immediately."

Without another word Kylo Ren walked pasted him and went into his own chamber. He closed his eyes and made contact with his master.

" _Master what is it that you need?"_

" _ **Did you get the droid with the map to Luke Skywalker?"**_

" _No but I found the girl and sh-"_

" _ **YOU GOT THE SCAVANGER GIRL AND DIDN'T GET THE DROID!"**_ Snoke yelled at him. _**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HAS SET US BACK NOW?"**_

" _Yes master I understand, but the droid was nowhere to be found, but, the girl has seen the map."_

" _ **Hmm. I see, you must report back to Starkiller immediately and the girl will go for interrogation, I want you to see to it once back here."**_

" _Yes master."_

" _ **Kylo, she better have the map or else you know the consequence."**_

" _Of course master_ _ **.**_ _"_

Then Snoke left his mind. He opened his eyes but he still had his mask on. He was shocked to see that the girl was on his bed.

Slowly he got up and walked up over to the girl. Putting his hand over her head he went into her mind. _I know you're in there somewhere._ Finally he got to it, the map was finally his. He was about to extract the map from her mind but lost his concentration when the intercom rang.

"Sir we will be arriving at the Starkiller base in 15 minutes."

"Good." He said then pressed a button to mute the intercom. He walked back to where Rey was on his bed. He finally got to really look at her

 _This girl? Why does she capture my attention so much? She is quite attractive-_ _ **No!**_ _I'm Kylo Ren; she can't get in my way._

 _If you want her so badly then just take her already._ His other voice in his head said to him.

 _I can't! I'm a Knight of Ren!_

 _So what, some of the other knights have wives, lovers and even children._

 _It's different for me._

 _How so?_

 _I'm Master Snokes second hand man and I'm the leader of the Knights of Ren._

 _Fine so be it._

(. . .)

After his little argument with himself he felt that they where nearing Starkiller and preparing to land. Carefully, he pulled Rey into his arm and walked to the back of the ship. The walk way deployed and he walked out with the 6 storm troopers and 2 pilots close behind. He was greeted by general Hux; well it wasn't really a welcome, more like where you have been. The two never got along.

"My lord Kylo Ren where have you been!?" General Hux asked furiously. "Master Snoke is not impressed with you in the least."

"Take her to be interrogated; she has the location of the droid and the map to Luke Skywalker. I will see to master Snoke as soon as possible." And with that he handed Rey to one of the Storm trooper excited the landing chamber to see his master.

(. . .)

"My master, what now is it?" He asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Does the girl have the map like you said?"

"Yes my lord, she is being taken to interrogation."

"Good that is all I need of you." He said while shooing him with his hands. Kylo did a quick bow, but before he could exit Snoke called to him:

"I know what feelings you have towards the girl." He sneered.

"I have none for that scavenger." Kylo shot back at him and left leaving Snoke.

(. . .)

Kylo made his way to where he told the storm trooper to put Rey for her interrogation. When he came into the room she was still unconscious. She had been cuffed to the chair (the ones that were completely flat and up would be vertically, so kinda like a bed), around her ankles, wrists and just above her wrist. He told the Storm trooper guarding to entrance to get out and lock the door. Quietly he pulled up a chair and pulled his hood down keeping his mask on.

With a wave of his hand he woke her from her unconsionness. She woke up startled. Where was she? Where were Finn and Han? Slowly she lifted her head groaning and started to panic. She couldn't move her arms or legs. She looked down and saw that her arms and feet were cuffed to the chair. _Okay Rey, take a breath and think._ She told herself. Taking in a shaky breath she looked down at the cuffs. _Maybe if I can wiggle my way out of these stupid things._ She began to wiggle her way out but then felt the cuffs get even tighter. _What the hell?!_

"Glad to see you're awake." She knew that voice. She looked up and there sat her captor, he was just sitting there looking at her.

"Where is Finn?" She spat at him trying to hide her fear.

"Probably dead," He said shrugging his shoulders. "Or he got picked up by the Resistance before blowing the planet up, either way I don't care." Rey was happy to hear that the Resistance came and hoped that Finn and Han Solo weren't hurt.

"You will tell me about the map." He said getting to the point fairly quickly.

Rey only shook her head at him not wanting to use any words afraid she might say something wrong.

"Oh you will on of these days." He said. Rey could tell he was smirking behind the mask.

"Is there a reason you wear that mask or do you have something to hide? Coward!" She spat at him. He was impressed with her, the only person who ever talked to him like that was general Hux.

"Actually I have nothing to hide."He said simply then stood up.

He then reached his hand up and pulled his hood off, it turned out the mask was not mask at all, it was actually a helmet. Once the hood was removed his pushed a button on the side of the helmet which he found easily. The front of his mask slid down a little bit to make the removal easier. As he removed it Rey braced herself for the worst expecting there to be something hideous hidden underneath that metal helmet.

Ren gave a gentle shake to get rid of the helmet hair he occasionally got from wearing the helmet. He wondered why he was doing this, he never took off his helmet for anyone and she wasn't special in any way, she was just a scavenger girl from the planet Jakku.

Rey held in a gasp, there he stood staring her strait in the eyes. She thought that he would be something hideous living behind that helmet but no, there was a man. Not just any man, no, he looks only a couple years older than her. He was not hansom but was, in his own unique way.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt that wired force against her head pushing it more into the chair causing an unbearable pain in her neck.

She could fell his poking around in her mind looking for the map. He also found some of her weaknesses.

"You're all alone. What a pity."

Rey memories flashed in front of her, even the one with her family leaving her. She hated that one so much, the pain, and the thoughts of never having someone to love.

Suddenly they could feel a new power, not from Ren, but from Rey. She was fighting back.

" **You're** all alone." She was forcing him back. Knocking him off guard.

They fought with their mind, fighting for dominance.

Both were letting down their guard due to their tiredness. Kylo was falling faster then Rey. She was a tough fighter. He liked that. He liked challenges (only when he wins).

Finally Rey gave one finally push with her mind hitting him hard. He fell back hitting the chair. Frustrated, he grabbed his helmet and stormed out of the interrogation room leaving Rey in a cold silence.

 **AN: There is the second chapter** **. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I will be hopefully posting the next chapter soon. P.S please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star wars or the characters.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Escape**

 _What to do? What to do?_ Rey questioned herself for what seemed like forever. Thinking of a plan wasn't coming easy to her especially being cuffed to a chair with a guard guarding the door.

After giving up on the plan she went over the few things that happened to her over the past day. It was buzzard how she pushed one of the most powerful sith in the universe out of her mind with the Force. THE FORCE! That's it; she could use the Force to get herself out of this "situation". Closing her eyes she called out to the Force. Building up the courage she said:

"You will unlock these cuff and leave with the door open." She said but the Storm trooper didn't do a thing. She tried it again, but this time she said it louder. "You will unlock these cuffs and leave with the door open."

Now this got the attention of the Strom trooper. "What did you say?"

"I said; you will unlock the cuffs and leave with the door open." There was a silence but then the Storm trooper walked over to her gun in hand and stood in front of her.

"What did you say!?" He asked angrily.

Rey used more of the Force this time. "You will unlock these cuffs and leave with the door open"

There was a silence for a while.

"I will unlock the cuffs and leave with the door open." The Storm trooper said unlocking the too tight cuffs around Rey wrist. It was a relief to have those stupid things off her hands; they were so tight that there were red marks left on her wrists. Once the Storm trooper was done with the cuffs he started towards the door.

"And you'll drop your gun." She called over her shoulder with the Force.

"And I'll drop my gun." He said dropping and walking away who know where?

Rey was both satisfied and relived to be freed from that Force-forsaken place.

She got up and excited picking up the gun.

(. . .)

Kylo was busy explaining that he failed his mission on retrieving the map to Luke Skywalker and that Rey was a Force-sensitive to Supreme leader Snoke.

"Milord Kylo Ren, She Has Escaped! Sir!" Captain Phasma said barging into the room.

" **What!? She scavenger has escaped?"** Supreme leader Snoke yelled furiously.

"My master, you see I told you the force was strong with her."

Snoke knew where he was going with this and gave him a nod. Kylo bowed to his master and excited the chamber with the chrome trooper following behind.

"Alert all troops to search every part of the base, she's here somewhere."

(. . .)

Rey was in the middle of the base, terrified, scared and a bit happy to finally be out of the restrain chair. The red marks were still there but at least her wrist weren't burning as much as the use to. Slowly she crawled of out of her hiding place and followed a squad of Storm troopers staying out of sight. She scurried around the halls of the Starkiller base like a game of mouse and cat.

She preferred to stay hidden in the shadows but only came out when it was necessary. This was one of the times she had to do that. Taking in a deep breath she excited the shadows. Creeping across the corridors' of the Starkiller base.

"Going somewhere?" The voice of Kylo Ren rang throughout the corridors.

By instinct, Rey turned around and began to shoot anything that moved. She ended hitting two Storm troopers but no Kylo Ren. She was trembling. Rey had no clue where he was so she screamed out

"Where are you, you coward!?"

"Behind you." Came a voice like a whisper near her ear sending shivers down her back. She whipped around but found that that did nothing. He brought up his hand and used the Force and slammed her against a wall near by. Damn it hurt like a son of a bitch but she couldn't get up. Once again her froze her body, but against a wall mid air. Rey tried with all her might to fight against him but since the last time she saw him it seems like he had grown a lot stronger.

She gave it all she got. Using up all her energy to fight of the monster. After a good 10 minutes which seem like forever she had to give up or else she would break. Kylo was not impressed with how fast she gave up so he decided to keep hitting her hard with the force, slamming her into the wall to teacher a lesson.

"STOOOOOP!" The loudest ear ringing shrike he ever heard come out of some one causing him to drop her landing with a hard thud.

"Please, just...just stop." Rey said as a faint whisper. Curling up into a ball on the ground she began to sob. Ren felt his stomach do a flip looking at the broken girl. He slowly walked over to her a crouched down placing an arm on her shoulder.

"If you're going to kill me just make it quick." She said between sniffles looking up at him. She couldn't see his face through the mask but she felt that he felt sorry for her.

"Why would I ever do that?" He asked cooking his head to the side. "What I want to do is guide you, teach you the was of the Force. You can become very powerful, you just need guidance. You and I can rule side by side. We will become unstoppable or you can spend the rest of your life behind bars. The choice is yours." He said wiping away her tears with a gloved hand.

He loved the felling of her skin against his. It was so rough yet so smooth. _So beautiful, yet so dangerous._ he thought to him self.

Rey thought on this for a little while. _If I join him, it can buy me time to get used to the Starkiller base then I can escape. Hopefully the Resistance is near here._ After consulting with herself, she looked up to see Kylo Ren waiting for an answer.

"Fine, I will train with you."

 **AN: Ahhhhhhh! Rey! How could she! Tell me what you think? Will she actually train with him or try to escape again? Anyways I hoped you guys liked this new chapter. I plan on posting the next one before New Year. Pleases leave a review if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star wars or the characters.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Starkiller**

"Good." He got up and put a hand out to help her up. Rey looked up at the masked man confused then put her reached a shaky hand in his he pulled her up in with an ease. He gave her a second to stand up. Taking a step her legs gave out on her. Luckily for her he was there to grab her waist and stop her fall.

She decided to let him lead the way, leaning her weight on him for support. She fell a couple more times but he always had his arm wrapped around her waist to support her.

He lead her down many corridors till they finally stopped in front of a door, there was a hand scanner and many other gadgets that she had never seen in her life. He removed his glove and placed it onto the scanner and the door flew open.

He let go of her waist and moved aside for her to walk in. Using the wall for support she walked into the room.

It was fairly small, but bigger then her house on Jakku. There was a metal square table with four chairs pushed into it, a small arm chair. In Rey's perspective, she felt like it was more than she could ever ask for. Kylo Ren walked past her and went to another door and opened.

Rey walked towards him and saw that it was a bedroom. There was a bed in the middle of the room, at least two times the size of her makeshift bed on Jakku. Beside the bed there was a small night side table, and then there was a fairly large dresser stashed away in the corner of the room.

"Go to the dresser and open the top drawer." He said pointing to the dresser. She nodded and quickly moved over the dresser and opened it. There was a heap of black and a belt. She picked it up being carful not to unfold the fabric and brought it back to him.

"Now, put it on." He said leaning against the door way arms folded.

She took off the belt and other extra things that were attached onto her clothes. Once they removed she slipped into the black thing which turned out to be a robe. It looked much like his but more of a dress kind of feel to it. It was a perfect fit. She liked it, the robe/dress had a hood attached to it and the belt went around her middle.

"You look beautiful." He said with a smirk on his face. He must have removed his helmet when she was changing. He walked over to her with something in his hand.

"Here, you will need this. Meet me at the training center at sunrise." He said and walked outo f the room.

She was shocked, he gave her a present? Why? She looked down at it. It was wrapped in a black cloth. With a shaky hand she unfolded the cloth. She gasped. There sat a lightsaber in her hand. Will it wasn't just any lightsaber, it was a trisaber. _Idiot, why in his right mind would he give me this?_ She pressed the button to ignite it but nothing happened. She pressed it again, still no result.

Frustrated she placed it back down. Deciding it would be best to head off to bed, she took a quick shower, and she found other clothes in the drawer such as duplicates of her robe and a few pairs of black pants and tee-shirts.

Putting on a pair of black pants and tee, she went to the bed. It was soft and cushiony, not what she had on Jakku. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out.

(. . .)

In the morning, she had woken up earlier then she had expected. She took a quick shower then got dressed into her dress/robe and grabbed her (non working) trisaber and clipped it onto her belt. _Perfect, I'm look like a girl Kylo Ren. Just my luck._ She said looking at herself in the mirror.

Exciting her bedroom, there was a housebot caring breakfast on a tray, put it on the table and left.

It was quite a simple breakfast, there was a black drink (probably coffee) and porridge. She didn't really feel too hungry so she took the drink and drank the cup looking out on starry horizon.

Rey noticed that the sun would be out soon so decided to start looking for the training center. She wondered around the hall for what seemed like forever and still couldn't find it. _Why am I even doing this? Wait a minute! Use the Force Rey._

Rey closed her eyes and used the force to guide her. She came to a stop in front of a large metal door, there was something living there and its Force signatures were extremely dark. She pushed open the door and his head snapped up from his meditation.

"Glad to see you passed your first test." He said sounding amused.

"What do you mean!?" She asked startled.

"You used the Force to guide you here, you had no idea where you where or how to get here."

There was a bit of a silence between the two. Then he asked:

"Did you bring the gift I gave you?" She nodded her head in response and walked over to him to give the trisaber to him.

He took it. "Were you able to ignite it?" He asked looking at it.

She blush from embarrassment and hung her head in shame. "No master, I wasn't able to."

He smiled. He liked it that she said _master_ to him. He was her master. He looked down to see she was embarrassed, so he grabbed her chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"This is a training lightsaber; they are supposed to turn on unless your master has turned it on for you. Like so." He pressed in a code and it burst to life. He handed it back to her.

"Now let's see what you know so far."

He activated his own trisaber and held it in front of him. She made the first move, slashing it down into him but was easily deflected.

"You are slow, clumsy and your moves are predictable."

"STOP TALKING!" she hissed back at him. He deflected another strike at the torso. He brought his lightsaber down giving her a nasty cut on her arm. She howled in pain.

"You have stand your ground better." Giving her another cut on the arm.

They kept fighting for another hour and a half. Rey received a least five to ten cuts along her body. She managed to get a cut on Kylo but it felt like a mere scratch to him.

Her breathing was hard and she had several beads of sweat on her forehead. He was a little out of breath but was impressed with how well she did.

"Good job," He said handing her a glass of water. "You did better than I expected." He went walked over to a table and retrieved some things on it. He walked back to her.

"Here, let me see the cuts." He said offering some bandaged and alcohol to disinfect the cuts.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine." She said shooing him away. He only moved closer to her and se moved away from him. He let out a sigh. Kylo reached up and removed his helmet.

He looked her in the eye making her squirm with discomfort. "Rey! Let me see those cuts." He said with a stern voice. _God he treats me like a baby._ She though to herself.

"Fine."

She rolled up her sleeves and exposed several cuts running up her arm. He put some alcohol onto a cotton ball and dabbed it onto her cuts. She hissed at the pain but he continued with a smile plastered across his face. _I wish I could slap that stupid smile off his face._

"OW! Not so tight!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled tying the bandages around her arm. Once the task was complete, he stood up and offered her a hand. She looked at it for a sec then whacked it away and stood up by herself.

(. . .)

The rest of the day was the same thing; The Night of Ren would test her on things using the Force such as to lift objects, lightsaber practice and other thing. By the time they were finished the sun had already set. Rey was so tired she could barely move.

"Good job Rey, you have done well," he said cleaning up the destroyed dummies. "With more training you will become a very powerful Sith."

She mumbled a quiet thanks to him.

"Come my young apprentice we must go." He said brushing off the dirt and dust. There was a loud _BANG!_ He turned around to see that Rey fell off her chair and was on the ground, snoring? Was she sleeping?

"Rey?" he walked over to her. "Rey, get up." She didn't budge. Crouching down he shook her. "Rey! Get up!" Nope, she wasn't going anywhere.

He sighed, picked up the sleeping girl and carried her out of the room. Many of the Storm troopers looked at him funny but he ignored it.

"Milord Kylo Ren!" Ren stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see general Hux behind him. He looked at him then Rey the back at him then back at Rey with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you kill her?" Hux asked cocking his head to the side. Kylo was taken aback from the question.

"No! Of course not!" He hissed back at him.

"Whatever, there will be a meeting at sunrise in conference room 264. Understood?"

"Understood." He said with a quick nod and turned on his heel in the other direction. He pressed in her door code and walked in. Her room clean. He felt her move in his arms, she was clinging onto him. Her arms were wrapped around his chest.

"Rey. Wake up." He whispered in her ear. She stirred from her sleep; her eyes flutter open to a masked man. She flung out of his arms and grabbed a lightsaber. "Rey, calm down." He said walking towards her.

"Take another step and I'll kill you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Rey that lightsaber doesn't work." He said taking off his mask. _She usually calms down when I don't have my mask on, please work this time._ He thought to himself.

"Oh really?" She said with an evil smirk on her face. She pressed the button and it came to life. His trisaber.

"Rey! Give that back now!" He yelled at her.

"Come and get it you bastard!" She hissed at him.

 **AN: Whoa! What just happened? Why is Rey acting like this? Sorry if the beginning was a bit boring but Ce la vie. Anyways, please give the review box some love! : ) hope you guys enjoyed it and I will be uploading the next chapter soon (I hope). Special thanks to all my reviewers you guys/gals rock! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Fight!?**

"Rey! Give that back now!" He yelled at her.

"Come and get it you bastard!" She hissed at him.

Now this pissed him off, first she stole his lightsaber, secondly she is disobeying his orders and thirdly she wasn't acting the way Rey would act. He bent down and picked up Rey's training saber which fell off of her when she jumped out of his arms. Getting it at the ready, he turned it one bringing life to it.

She was the first to make a move, she slashed at him with determination and strength that she knew she didn't posses. He moved his lightsaber to deflect her swing; it came hard down on his knocking him off guard. She took advantage at this by trying to stab him in the stomach. He was able to deflect the strike.

The two fought and fought slamming their blade together causing sparks to go everywhere. The both of them used the Force to throw things at each other to distract them to gain the upper hand

"You see, Rey, the Dark Side is calling to you. Use your anger." He said to her.

"NO! I will never be a sith like you!" She yelled back.

Rey brought her light saber above her head; he too did the same. They brought their lightsabers' crashing down onto one another, but stopped mid air.

They had caught both of their arms with the lightsabers in it.

"Rey, you need to stop this NOW!" He screamed at her.

"NO! I WILL NEVER SERVE YOU!" She shrieked.

She couldn't stop herself. With a flick of her wrist her lightsaber came in contact with his face. He screeched in pain stumbling to the ground holding a hand over his face.

He had severe burns on his body and a deep gash on his right shoulder. .She pointed her lightsaber towards his neck.

He raised his head to look at her. She cringed at the sight of the wound she placed on his face "Rey please, don't do this." He managed to croak out. His head fell down and his body went limp. He looked as if he had passed out due to the loss of blood and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Kylo, but I will never sever you or Supreme Leader Snoke." She said panting.

Rey brought her light saber above her head to finish him off with one final strike but all of a sudden, she heard a sound of a blaster from behind. She felt apian in the lower half of her back and tried to maintain her balance but found she couldn't. She fell to one knee.

"Knock her out boys." She heard from behind then felt a tingling throughout her whole body. The last thin she could make out were white blurs coming towards her. Seconds later she was consumed by darkness.

 **AN: I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time and for the shortness of this chapter. I was having a bit of difficulties with this fight scene. Hope you guys/girls like this new chapter and please review! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters

 **Chapter 6**

 **Memory erase**

Kylo Ren awoke with a start. _It must have been a bad dream._ He told himself. Trying to get up, he felt his entire body ache. _No! No! No! No! No! Not a dream!_ He hissed in pain. He tried to sit up again but much slower which in result caused him less pain.

Looking around the room, he noticed that he was in the medbay. Confused, he looked down to see that he was shirtless with Bacta patches littering his skin. He wasn't wearing him mask either. Ren felt so bare. He slammed his fist into a wound in the lower abdomen in frustration.

He stood wincing in pain to search for his cloths; he found his undershirt, surcaot, belt, mask and his lightsaber folded neatly on a table near him. He quickly placed them on; struggling at first by found an easier way to get the many layers of clothing on him. Placing on his mask he grabbed his lightsaber and fastened it onto his belt.

He made his way to the door but was stopped by General Hux.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." He sneered at him. Kylo could sense to sarcasm dripping from the sentence. He was glad that he had his mask on to cover up his frown.

"How long was I out?" He asked sternly.

"Not long, about 2 to 3 days, maybe more. I didn't care." He replied shrugging his shoulders.

Hux was one Kylo "hates". Well…hate wasn't even a word that could come to describe what he felt towards the General. But even thought they both wanted to see the life snuffed out of each other, the couldn't. Hux was the General of the First Order (The leader, kind of) and Kylo Ren was a Night of Ren (the leader of the Knight of Ren) and the apprentice of Snoke.

The both of then just stood and glared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Feeling uncomfortable Hux was the first to break the silence. "Supreme leader Snoke ordered me to bring you to him once you awoke."

Kylo Ren gave a brief nod and walk to the exit of the medbay. He couldn't walk as fast as he would of if it weren't for his danm injuries. Walking through the corridors of Starkiller earned him a few glances from the storm troopers, some of the other generals looked at him with a raised eyebrow; but they all made sure to keep their distance scared that her would lash out on them.

He finally made his way to Snokes throne room. Punching in the door code, he walk/limped to his waiting master.

Snoke eyed his apprentice walk in. He was furious with him. How could a person who is force-sensitive with no training whatsoever best his knight? It wasn't possible.

Kneeling on one knee the Knight of Ren bowed to his master.

"I see you have failed me once again."

"Supreme leader, I didn-"

"Silence!" Snoke yelled echoing through out the throne room.

Kylo flinched at the sound of his master's angry voice. He knew he wouldn't be able to get his was out of this mess. He looked up to see his master's eyes glaring at him.

"She isn't even trained and she can best my greatest Knight of Ren? I'm starting to doubt your loyalty to me. You have become soft, weak and pathetic." He tsked at Kylo. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He questioned cocking his head to the side. Kylo remained silent looking down embarrassed. Thank the force he had his helmet on his head, his face was completely flushed a bright red.

"I will give you one last chance to turn her. If she is to resist again, you are to terminate her." Kylo's head snapped up at this. _NO!_ "Use any method necessary to turn her."

"Milord, would wiping her memory work?"

Snoke pondered on this question for a couple minutes stoking his chin.

"I don't see why not, but if this succeeds, you have to create new ones, they will have to be of her loyal to the First Order, the Dark Side and that she is your apprentice."

"Thank you my master." Kylo said bowing to Snoke and the hologram transmission finished. Turning on his heel, Kylo stalked out of the throne room.

(. . .)

Kylo walked among the corridors of Starkiller looking for Hux. _Where the bloody hell is that man._ He questioned himself turning a corner running into a red headed man. Hux. _About time!_

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Hux said with a smug grin.

"The girl!" He said reaching for his lightsaber.

"Calm down Ren, she's in detention block 94-B." Hux said eyeing his lightsaber knowing it could snuff the life out of him at any moment.

The knight let out a small _humph_ and walked pasted the general brushing up against his shoulder. Oh how much Hux hated that stupid game they were constantly playing; Kylo had a large amount of room to walk past him. It was a game that he was 50% of the time in control.

(. . .)

Kylo walked down the halls to the detention blocks in a short amount of time. He entered the control room to the cells and was ranted accesses to Rey's detention block; 94-B.

Rey was awoken from her slumber to the clicks of someone's heels halting in front of her cell door. She arose to her feet as the door swiped open to reveal no other than Kylo Ren. He walked into her cell with the doors closing quickly after him. _Well there goes all the plans to escape._ She thought frowning.

Ren walked up to her towering over her. Gulping down her fear she looked up at him lifting her chin.

"You will follow me." He said turning on his heel to leave.

She made no move to leave. She just stood there and looked at his confused as hell. He turned his head a bit, just enough to see she was still standing there looking dumbfounded.

"I said you will follow me!" He said raising his voice. Rey flinched and instantly moved to where he was standing.

Proceeding on, Rey was lead out of her cell and down a narrow hall was. Slightly scared she kept her gaze fixed on her shoes. Once he stopped in front of a larger door she nearly ran into him. Entering the code on the locking mechanism, he strode into the room.

An interrogation room.

"Sit" he said gesturing for her to sit, she complied. He strapped her in tightly around her waist, arms and ankles. _Waist? That new._

"What are you going to do to me?"

Finishing off with her legs he arose without answering her question and went to go grab something from a table in the corner on the room.

"Please I at least deserve to know that much." She pleaded.

Sighing he turned around so her was looking at her. "That is none of your business." He hissed.

"Why not!?" She asked shaking her head in disbelief.

"Because. Now, put this in your mouth." He said holding out what looked like a mouth guard.

"How can I if I have no hands? And besides I'm not going to unless you tell me what you're going to do to me."

"Why must you be so stubborn?" He said shoving the mouth guard into her mouth causing her to yelp.

Placing himself a foot in front of her he extended his hand out towards her and crashed down into her mind.

Thank the Force he put the stupid mouth guard in because hell, did it hurt.

He probed her mind erasing ones of the traitor FN-2187, Han Solo, Chewie and anything else that could help her remember then and replaced them with new fake memories of her being loyal to the first order, him being her master, her being his apprentice, training to become a Knight of Ren and a whole lot of other First Order protocol things.

It took a good half an hour to an hour to delete everything needed and Kylo was exhausted and out of breath. Half way through, Rey had passed out due to the amount of pressure on her head.

After catching his breath, the Knight walked up to her to unshackle her. Rey's face was stained with tears and was so tight from clamping on the mouth guard.

Guilt.

He felt guilt. Hearing her screams and pleas to him to stop the torturous pain made his heart hurt. But it was for the good of the dark side.

After the unshackling was done she fell limply into Kylo's arms. It took him a while to finally get the disgusting guard from her mouth while holding her body. Luckily, she wasn't too heavy for him to carry.

From there, he excited the interrogation with her slung over his shoulder.

(. . .)

Carrying her to the medical bay was easy. He placed her down on one of the med bed and went to retrieve Bacta patches and bandages to wrap up cuts from their previous battle.

The cuts on her arms were easy to clean, they were a bit infected but not too much to cause any harm. Gently placing the Bacta patches, he moved to the bigger wounds.

The biggest one was on her right thigh. It was a good four to five inches long and at least a center meter and a half deep.

Kylo felt sick at the sight of it. The outside of the cut had turned a yellowy red with dried puss. Carefully he rolled up her pant leg and cleaned it as best as he could. He then grabbed a needle and thread and began to stitch it back up. It would surely leave a scar but it was all be could do. Finally, he wrapped it up in the bandages for extra protection.

She was no longer unconscious, only in a deep sleep. Kylo stood looking down on her. She looked so innocent and fragile sleeping there peacefully. _Innocent yet deadly._ He let out a small chuckle.

She began to stir from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes and yawning, she slowly sat up with Kylo helping her. Her eyes fluttered open looking around the place.

Her eyes landing on the masked man in front of her. "Where am I master?"

 _MASTER! Yes it worked!_ Keeping the excitement down he answered.

"You were attacked on Takkonda by the resistance. I was lucky to get you here ."

Rey groaned covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry master Kylo. Were we able to succeed in the mission? I don't remember anything that happened."

"No, I'm afraid we did not succeed in the mission." He said playing along with her. He honestly had no clue what mission she was talking about but he must have made that a new memory for her.

"Are we still going to continue my training?" She swung her legs over the bed side wincing in pain. Something felt extremely painful in her leg. She rolled up her pat leg and exposed a heap of bandages. from the looks of it, they were a light pink from the blood seeping through.

"No, you must rest, you have been injured. We will continue training, but it will commence in a few days. Rest."

Rey frowned but had no other choice. She didn't want to get punished for going against master Kylo's orders.

"Yes master."

Laying back down she curled up in a small ball clutching the small blanket she placed over her. Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep.

"Rest." Kylo said then excited the med bay.

(. . .)

"Master it is done." Kylo said bowing to Supreme Leader Snoke.

"You have done well my apprentice. Train her to become a Knight of Ren."

"Yes master."

 **And that's it for this chapter. I'm so sorry for not updating. I'm a butt, I know but I really hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _"Master it is done." Kylo said bowing to Supreme Leader Snoke._

 _"You have done well my apprentice. Train her to become a Knight of Ren."_

 _"Yes master."_

"Some time soon, I expect that she will be skilled enough to build her own lightsaber." Snoke said leaning forward on his chair.

"Yes Master, I do think that she will be able to complete the task of constructing the lightsaber, but we are short on Kyber Crystals. Also it takes a very skilled person in the Force to bui-"Supreme Leader Snoke put his hand up to stop him.

"I am very aware of this Kylo Ren. Are you not capable of teaching your apprentice properly?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Kylo Ren was silent for a while.

"Of course Master. We will be training harder and longer till she has mastered the Force. Form then, she'll construct her lightsaber." There was a slight pause till her asked. "Where exactly are the Kyber Crystals located Supreme Leader?"

Snoke reclined in his chair trying to remember where the Kyber Crystals where. His ancient scared face furrowing as he went deep into thought. It had been quite a while since the last time anyone had visited the old Kyber Caves where.

The last time he had gone to a cave was when he and Kylo Ren went to retrieve one to construct the Dark Knights lightsaber. They had taken the last of the Kyber crystals form that ancient cave.

"There are a few that remain on Coruscant and very little remain on Hoth. I would suggest you go to Hoth; there is a better chance of there being more Crystals. There, you will attract no attention. It will be around a three or four day hike, one with a ice speeder form the old resistance base where I suggest you take shelter from the hash conditions upon your arrival. Take a few extras to keep for your selves to construct more lightsabers and the First Order for their new shipment of weapons. I've heard that General Hux has designed a new proto type that requires the crystals."

Kylo bowed low to Supreme Leader Snoke. "I'll do my best to bring them. Is there anything else that will require my assistance?"

"No. Your only priority is to get Rey trained. I will want an update on how far she has progressed in a two week time." He said as giving him a dismissive shoo with his hands.

"Of course Master." He said bowing one last time and turned to head towards the exit when he heard Snoke call from over his shoulder.

"She will be referred as Rey Ren from now on. Am I understood?"

"Yes Master."

(. . .)

Rey gasped awake. Panting heavily. Sacred. One of the worst dreams that she ever had. Looking around she noticed she was in a lowly lit room in a fully white bed with blood red pillows and embroidery on the comforter with a night side table. The walls were a dark grey accompanied with a black dresser and closet.

There was a door on the far side of the room. Curios, she swung her legs of the side of the bed and walked over towards the door. Behind the door there was a fully furbished washroom. There was a walk in shower and tub, sink, toilet, variety of shampoos and conditioners also a lot of different scenting hand creams and soaps.

Rey never thought there could be this much body products in the whole galaxy. Eager to try everything, she quickly removed all her worn out black clothing and placed them on the and hopped into the shower. Turning on the water and having it running down her body was the best thing she had felt in years. This was heaven compare to Jakku. There you had to pay to use water and getting you hands on money was extremely hard. Only the rich scavengers were lucky enough to have that luxuriate. Now she had that too.

She tried all the soaps, washing away all those years of sand and grim on her. Her favourite one was a strong scented cherry blossom flavoured. The washroom was filled with steam, she decide to turn off the shower when she saw her hands getting wrinkly. She stepped out onto the shower mat and grabbed a white towel off of the rack.

Looking around she spotted a miroir over top of the sink. Grabbing a hand towel, she wiped the steam that had accumulated there. Looking at herself, she felt odd. She hadn't seen what she looked like in years. Her face had slimed and her freckles were less visible than before. Her lips were fuller and her eyes where a bit bigger. Smiling at her new visage she wrapped her towel around her body and stepped out of the washroom.

She walked over towards her dresser and opened it looking through the clothing for a pair of pant and a tunic.

 _Grrrrrrrr, why does every stupid thing have to be stinking_ black!

She dug through the two top shelves of the dresser throwing clothes onto the floor. On the third shelf she finally found three pairs of dark grey trousers and tunics. Quickly putting on her under garments she slipped on a pair of trousers and a tunic. They were as if they made for her, which they probably were. They were a lose fit but tight at the waist. A modest fit. Taking a look in the miroir she did a little spin admiring her new clothes.

She whipped her hair in her signature three bun style when she heard the door to her room open. She placed her ear up to the bedroom door and listened. She could hear heavy footsteps trudging around the outside of the room making their way towards her room.

Frightened she ran towards the bedside table and grabbed a book that didn't look as important as the other three. As quietly as possible she tip toed up to the door and pressed her body against the wall waiting for the intruder to come into the room.

The handle to the door slowly turned and opened. Rey raised the book. A person in black stepped into the room. She closed her eyes and swung hitting it bang on the head. She heard an _oof_ come out of it. She swung again and but never contacted anything. _It_ had grabbed her wrist and pried the book out of her grasp with leather hands. Rey yelped as she was thrown onto the floor and pined down by the stranger.

"I must say Rey, I'm utterly impressed." Kylo's mask looked down on her.

Rey instantly felt her face go hot with embarrassment. "Master Kylo, I am sincerely sorry. I did not mean to harm you in any way."

Getting to his feet, he extended a hand towards her which she gladly took. "No apologies needed. I was just checking on how you were feeling."

"I'm feeling reasonably well to continue training." She said steadying herself.

"Good, get your training gear on. I will meet you in training room 209, floor 12. Understood?"

"Understood." She said bowing as he excited the room leaving her in silence. Turning on her heel she ran over to her dresser and pulled out her training robes. Slipping them on she went to the miroir to check her hair. Everything in order...Good.

Rushing out of her quarters, she quickly made her way to the air lift taking her up three floors to the training facilities. _204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209._ She stopped outside and knocked on the door. The door flew up with a _whoosh_ and shut after entering.

Greeting Kylo with a quick bow she stepped further into the room.

"Come sit." He said gesturing with a gloved hand to the space in front of him where he was sitting. She crossed the room and sat with her legs crossed facing him. "Today we will be working on your mediation skills," He extended his arm out to the side and levitated three small marbles and placed it in front of her. "I want you to pick them up."

She looked down at the three marbles than back up at Kylo with a quirked brow. She easily snatched them up with her hands. Shaking his head her took the marbles out of her hands replaced tem on the floor. "Not quite that. I want you to use the force and raise the marbles. Like so," He demonstrated lifting them into the air them placed them neatly back onto the ground. "Very simple."

Furrowing her brows, Rey extended her hand and closed her eyes. "Focus on what you want them to do, Picture it in your head." She heard Master Kylo's voice say. Rey shoulders relaxed as she felt the force surge around her.

Deep in her meditation. Kylo stood and left the training facility. Usually beginner force users take hours to levitate one and inch off the ground, surly it would take Rey a few hours to complete considering the amount of force radiating off of her.

He wondered around the halls replaying the events that happened in the morning when Rey attacked him. It felt so _good_ to have her underneath him like that, almost like she fit like a puzzle piece to his body. She had quick reflexes but must learn to foresee oncoming attacks from the opponent.

His apprentice, his Rey.

 _His little scavenger._

 **Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kylo Ren walked into the training facility after a few hours after leaving to check up on Rey. He entered the pin code to the panel on the side of the door. The door went up and he walked in.

There she was.

Rey was still sitting on the ground in deep meditation. Walking swiftly to his spot in front of Rey he sat down and looked at her progress. It was outstanding. She had managed to levitate one of the three marbles. Smiling behind his mask, he watched as  
the seconded marble began to shift in its place. She was excelling through her training.

She began to stir from meditation. Her eyes flickered up to be met by his mask but were quickly distracted by the marble levitating. She watched with amazement as it just levitated there in the air. She smiled with her eyes shining bright with amazing.  
He couldn't help the smirk forming on his lips underneath the mask.

"Good," He broke the silence causing Rey to loose her control on the marble. It felt to the floor with a light _thud_.

Her smile vanished and she looked down to the marble on the floor. The only thing her face read was: disappointed. Kylo reached out a hand and squeezed her shoulder. Her head snapped out to his faceless mask.

"You did well. I still have many things to teach you and you to master," She just nodded her head. "Now, get up." Kylo said getting to his feet and left to the back of the room.

He came back with two wooded fighting batons and his mask off. Throwing one at Rey, she caught and cocked her head to the side looking at her master just a few feet in front of her in a fighting stance.

"Master what happened to your face? And what am I supposed to do with this?"

He lunged at her and she brought her stick up to block the hit but it was too hard of a blow, disarming her quickly and sending her to the floor confused and shocked. Pushing herself back onto her feet, brows knitted, she yelled:

"What was that for?"

"Don't ask questions about my scar, which is for a different time. Also your blocking and your foot work are extremely sloppy. You also need to work on you reaction time. I expected something better from a scavenger."

"Then show me." She shot back at him.

"Gladly," He replied walking towards her. He grabbed her arm and placed it at a forty-five degree angle and put both of Rey's hands on the bottom of the wooden stick. "There, now when I strike, you block like that." He stepped backwards and lunged again.  
Rey's defensive mode kicked in and she blocked the hit. "Good, now just work on your footing. You have your legs to close together. Have tem more spread apart for better balance and so you don't land on the floor again." She nodded her head and widened  
her stance. He came at her again, only this time with a lot more force behind the attack. She blocked it, but it knocked her off of balance for a second. Seeing the opportunity, Kylo lunged at an opening near her ribcage and striking her on the side.

She quickly grabbed her side in pain. She mumbled out a little _oww_ before getting back into her fighting stance waiting for the next blow to come. It came fast and hard, she blocked and attempted a hit at Kylo. Effortlessly, he disarmed her sending  
her wooden baton sliding to the other side of the training facility.

"Again," He grumbles out. Rey quickly went to retrieve her stick. And went to her fighting stance. He attacked again but was hit in the exact same place. "You have to cover yourself. You would have already been dead not even a minute into a fight." She  
scowled at his comment and got ready for the next attack.

DEAD, AGAIN. DEAD, AGAIN. DEAD, AGAIN!

"Dead. Again."Kylo said with no emotion of his face. There was not a single drip of sweat coming off of Kylo whereas Rey was dripping with sweat.

Rey threw the stick down frustrated and walked to the back of the room and retrieved a staff from off the wall on the corner. She walked back and pushed the stick on the floor away and got back into a ready stance. Kylo looked at her for a second than  
sank down to his readying stance. She was the first to attack which took Kylo by surprise. She brought her stall down with a spinning motion forcing him to move backwards. He came striking down and she blocked the hit but stumbled a bit. He saw the  
opportunity to strike her side but was deflected by the other end of her staff.

"Good work. Now work on your foot work." She widened her stance and charged at Kylo. The amount of force that was behind the strike took him by surprise and snapped him into strike mode. Her blows were vicious with the Dark side of the force behind each  
swing. He could fell her bending the force to her will; trying to make her hits harder each time. He too used the force predicting her moves which made if far more easily for him to parry her hits.

With a yell of frustration/ Rey slammed her staff down hard onto Kylo's; locking them together blade against blade. Seeing an easy opening by her leys being to close together, Kylo took the opportunity to swipe her feet making her fall to the ground with  
a sharp yelp.

Kylo then swooped down pinning her underneath him so she couldn't get up. She squirmed a bit underneath him hitting him right there which caused a shock of pleasure to spike up his spin. He felt his mouth go dry at the feeling. She squirmed some more  
trying to get him off of her but he was too heavy to move.

It felt even better and he could fell himself getting hard just by laying on top of the scavenger. She looked beautiful lying there she face scrunched up in frustration. Her eyes shimmered with curiosity and her lips were the most perfect pink he'd ever  
seen.

She stopped struggling and looked up into his dark eyes. His brand new scar which somehow seemed too appeared out of thin air made him look even darker. Slowly he began to lower his head towards Rey. Closing his eyes, his lips crashed onto hers.

She felt her eye lids flutter closed getting lost in the kiss. Abruptly he pulled away breathing heavily. He removed himself off of Rey and went to retrieve his helmet.

With shaking hands he placed his helmet and stalked towards the exit. Opening the door he quickly looked back at Rey who was still on the floor resting on her elbows in a daze.

"Training is over. Go back to your room and meditate." With that he threw the three marbles onto the ground and walked away with the door to the training facility slamming shut behind him.

He walked down the hallways of Starkiller till he found an empty control room. He unclipped his lightsaber and ignited it. He hacked and slashed the control panels till they were nothing but a smouldering heap of metal and angry slashes all over the walls,  
floor and even the ceilings.

How could he be so stupid? Supreme leader was right. He did feel something for the scavenger deep down; perhaps it was the amount of light still in her. The light that was always calling to him.

He needed help. He left the control room in a hurry to his room.

Suprem leader couldn.t help him with this he needed the only one that could help him.

He opened his door and went to his meditation chamber. He sat down on the bench infront of the pedestal which lay a mask.

 _"Grandfather, help. I can fell it. The pull to the light in the girl. Show me the ways pf the Dark side. HELP ME."_

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. I have been extremely with my exams lately and I finally got this one done. I should be able to update in the next two to three weeks! Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

After a longtime of lying on the training room floor, Rey decided it was time to call it a day. Getting to her feet she went to retrieve her staff lying on the floor and went to the back room the put it in its proper place.

She looked around the weapon Ron looking at all the new and polished training equipment that aligned the wall. One for certain caught her eye.

It was at the back of the room close to where thetraining lights abets were locked up. It looked like a baton but had a large handle to it. It ease the one of those ordinary batons that regular storm troopers had attached to some of their belts.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Rey picked up the baton and tuned it over examining on the bottom of the baton, there were little markings carved into it.

"Ah. Yes, the Z6 baton. One of my favourites," a cold sly voice said from behind her.

She slowly turned around and came face to face with hard blue eyes. He for certain was important in the first order. Her was dressed in a clean and pristinefirst order outfit. His black boots were well polished and not a single hair out of place

on his head.

Cocking an eyebrow at her Rey offered the weapon to hit e man who took it and placed it back on the rack up on the wall.

"I'm sorry. But I can't recall even seeing you. Who are you and why are you here." The red haired man said taking a step towards her.

Rey looked up at the man and lifted her chin. "I'm Rey Ren, apprentice of Master Kylo Ren. Who are you?"

"Apologizes, miss Ren for not recognizing you," he said with a quick bow. " I am general of this planet. Please, call me general Hux" he said extending a gloved hand towards her,

Reluctantly she shook hands with the general. " it's and honor to meet Ren's new apprentice,"

"And it's an honor to meet the man behind this magnificent base." Rey said plastering a fake she was still shaking his hand, she pulled back and just stared at him. Something about him didn't seem right.

"May I ask, but where were you planing on going?" The general said.

" oh um... I was about to head to my chambers but I don't know how to get there," she blushed a little from the embarrassment. "Will you mind if you could um...show me?"

"Of course," he said. He turned around and walked to the training facility's door with Rey following behind.

As they walked through out the base Rey tried to memorize the hallways they walked in. Passing by some patrolling storm troopers the halted and bowed to pay their respected to the general and Rey. It felt weird to Rey, considering she was left on

Jakku where the only person who was respected was Unkar Plutt.

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived in front of her. Rey quickly entered her code and stepped into her room when her wrist was caught by a hand. Looking back, the general lowered his head to her hand and placed a kiss to it.

Shocked; Rey removed her hand from his grasp and closed the door as fast as she could to separate her and the red haired man.

She letout a breath she didn't know she was holding. Leaning against the doorRey tried to catch her breath. She slowly slid down the door and sat there.

(. . .)

From somewhere Kylo Ren was jolted out of his meditation. He felt a bunch of emotions pouring into him. Whatever it was, it was scared and frightened. He stood from where he was sitting in front of his grandfathers mask and went to his room to get his.

He sought out the source of the emotions.

Using the force he found that they led to...Rey's room? _Oh force. Something happened._

He grabbed his helmet and placed it on his head and stormed his way down to the hallways.

He quickly enter the code to her room and walked inside. He was treated by his apprentice lying in the floor curled up with her back facing towards him. He rushed to her after removing helmet and dropping it to the floor with a _thud._

He crouched down to her body and flipped her onto her back. He searched her mind and found that she was sleeping. She was in a restless sleep.

Closing his eyes he entered her dream.

San. That was all he could see. There was a girl in the distance sitting holding a little bag to her chest shouting at a person in front of her.

Kylo began to walk towards the scene but stayed in the shadow being careful that she didn't see him. It seemed as if they were fighting over the bag the little girl was holding to her chest. The man simply pushed her over and stole the bag.

She screamed and ran at the man hitting him with all of her strength to get the bag back. The man didn't give the bag back, instead he hit the girl across the face which sent her tumbling down one of the sand dunes.

The man hopped on aspeeder and drove off leaving the little girl on the ground with a bleeding face.

He felt her mind begin to wake up and he slowly pulled out of her mind. He opened his eyes and was met by hazel eyes. She looked at him for a minut befor bursting into tears.

She grabbed onto his coat and cried. He was shocked at first by this then pulled her into his lap. He rocked her back and forth and stroked her hair. He let her cry until there where no more tears to cry. Only sniffles were all that were left. They stayed  
/like that for hours enjoying the silence.

Rey closed her eyes liking the comfort of another person either than herself to comfort her. Slowly, Kylo felt her drifting off to sleep; he gathered her into his arms being careful not the wake her and brought her to her bed.

He laid her down but was pulled closer to her. She still had a firm grip on his coat. "Please don't go". He heard her whisper. She pulled on his coat bringing her closer to him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he said quietly. Being as he could, he sat down on her bed and leans in the headboard. Once she fell asleep, Kylo gently put her own on the bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He slowly leaned down and kissed her  
forehead before grading his helmet andexitedher rooms.

The base was quiet except for the hum of running machines. A few storm troopers where patrolling but either than that there was no one to be seen. He fell asleep quickly and for once, wasn't meet by a nightmare.

 **Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot but now hopefully I will be. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
